Episode 125
Parusa is the one hundred twenty-fifth episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 6, 2017. Narrative Pirena wakes up and finds her hands bound. Abog orders her brought to the dungeons. Pirena asked why she would be imprisoned. Abog said it was ordered by Danaya. Lira asked where Pirena will be imprisoned, and Abog repeated where. Pirena resists, and said Danaya will have her day. Muros approached Danaya, who was relieved that he had returned safe. She looked for Aquil. Muros said he would bring her to him, and would also inform her what she needed to know about Aquil. Ybrahim told Abog to keep Aquil's sword without asking questions. Alena said she is certain that Danaya would be hurt when she hears about what Aquil had done. Ybrahim asked why she did not accompany Muros, so she could tell Danaya herself. Ybrahim asked if Alena still resents her sisters, when she had already helped them save him and the others. Alena said her feelings are distinct from her duties, and she did not come there for her sisters, but for Aquil. Danaya goes to Aquil's cell, and asked what he had done - why he disobeyed the queen and cooperated with Hagorn. Danaya pressed Aquil for an answer, to redeem himself. Mira was looking at a mirror. Lira approached her and complained that she had been looking for her for some time. Lira informed her that her mother is awake, and had been imprisoned. Mira asked where; Lira answered in the prison of the other building. Lira offered to accompany Mira, to visit her mother. Mira refused, saying that it was enough to learn that she has awakened; she need not face her anymore. Lira said Mira is letting her pride get the better of her, even though she was very much concerned when her mother was wounded and unconscious. Mira said it would be a great weakness for her for Pirena to see that she still feels something for her. Lira was exasperated, and said that Mira is wrong. Lira suggested that if Mira showed her mother her love, she might change for the better. Lira said Mira's pride would result in nothing but suffering and pain, for both of them. Lira was about to take Mira to Pirena, but Mira got angry and said there would be conflict between them if Lira insisted on reconciling her with her mother. When Mira left, Lira said diwatas are also like humans, with "pride chicken."A pun on fried chicken. Aquil said he had been fighting in wars since the reign of Danaya's mother, and he could do nothing because it was his destiny, as well as those of his soldiers, and of Danaya and Amihan, to protect Lireo; but because of Hagorn, he had a chance to change his destiny and that of Encantadia's, and he chose peace and serenity, even if it cost him his conscience, because LilaSari and Hitano lost their lives. Aquil apologized to Danaya and to the queen, but said that he'd prefer to be the bad guy, if only to end all the troubles. Danaya said that though his intentions were good, his actions were still bad; because of that she cannot save him, and he must be held accountable. Danaya leaves Aquil, and Muros followed her. Muros spoke Danaya's name. Danaya said he has nothing to worry about; he must keep Aquil confined for the time being, until she gave an order and until Aquil's punishment had been decided. Muros said he would speak to the soldiers to guard the room. Alena passed by and saw Danaya weeping. Lira saw Alena staring after Danaya. Lira tells her father that she has discovered the problem of her mother's family. Ybrahim asked what it is. Lira said it is pride. Even though they actually care for each other, they suppress or hide those feelings. Ybrahim asked her to speak properly, since he did not understand most of the English words she spoke. Lira did not explain, but said it is enough that she had discovered it now. Lira asked what happened to Danaya, and why she imprisoned even Aquil. Ybrahim said Aquil did something wrong - he disobeyed the queen's orders and cooperated with Hagorn against LilaSari. Agane and Gurna arrived. Gurna informed Hagorn that their captives have been released by the diwatas. Hagorn said that is alright. He turned and showed them an infant, telling them that he had found the true gem he was looking for. Agane said it was his daughter to LilaSari. Hagorn said that thanks to Aquil, he has found his heiress, who will assist him in exalting Hathoria once more. Through her balintataw (clairvoyance), Cassiopea sees the ruin of Lireo and Sapiro, and Hagorn and his daughter; Hagorn declares that they were victorious, and had defeated all the kingdoms. Cassiopea said it has come to pass; Hagorn has recovered his daughter whom he will raise to be just as bad as him. Lira picks up flowers and tells Imaw that Hagorn not only brought Aquil's ruin, but also killed LilaSari and Hitano. Imaw laughs at the strange words from Lira.She said "chinugi," which means "killed." Alena approached Imaw and said farewell. Imaw prayed that Emre would bless her. Lira gave Alena flowers, saying that Danaya sent it to her. Alena smiled and told Lira to thank Danaya. Lira was happy to see Alena smile, and said that it is all pride, for Alena liked the flowers. Imaw agreed, but said that Lira lied, because the flowers did not come from Danaya, but from the garden. Lira said it was okay, for at least they saw Alena smile. Lira feels that with just a little more push, Alena, as well as Pirena, would reconcile with their other sisters. Lira teaches Imaw the hand slap gesture, called "appear." Lira also teaches Imaw the opposite of "appear," which is "disappear," vanishing with her ivictus. Imaw took deep breaths. Danaya told Ybrahim that he can freely return to Sapiro, because Pirena would not be able to bother him anymore, having been imprisoned in Lireo. Ybrahim said that was good news, and thanked her. Ybrahim asked if she has spoken with Amihan. Danaya said she had made her report about Aquil. Ybrahim said even Amihan is sad because of what had transpired. Danaya said that until now Amihan could not believe it; and Amihan is very much worried about the daughter of LilaSari, who is now in Hagorn's custody. Ybrahim said they could do nothing but to save the child, since Hagorn has a right over his real daughter. Danaya pitied the child, but said they also know that they have no right on the matter. Amihan was reading something, but she passed it to a dama when she saw Ybrahim approach. Ybrahim said he only wanted to say his farewell. Amihan asked if he will be returning to Sapiro. Ybrahim went closer to her and asked if she wanted him to stay. Amihan said she would want that, but it would be better if he returned to his kingdom. Amihan said that because of everything that is happening, she feels better if he is there by her side. Ybrahim smiled. Amihan realized what her words must have meant to him, and explained that when he, Danaya and Imaw are there for her. Ybrahim held her hand, and said she must always remember, that he is always there waiting for her to call him. Ybrahim kissed her hand and said farewell to his beloved... queen. When Ybrahim had left, Amihan also said farewell to her beloved... rehav. Hagorn assigned Hathors to guard his daughter, telling them never to let her out of their sight. Hagorn assigned the guards outside the room not to let anyone enter except himself. Hagorn told Deshna that he will do everything for her, and with her mother gone, she is his alone. LilaSari went to the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw and asked its "face" to show up. The guardian said that the queen of diwatas wanted her to get away, so that she will not be found by the Hathors. LilaSari said that has already happened, because of the diwata traitors. LilaSari told the guardian to let her reenter Encantadia, or else she will remove her mask and destroy him. Wantuk was glad that Ybrahim has returned, and asked why it took him so long. Ybrahim said there had been some trouble with the diwatas; LilaSari and Hitano had been slain by Hagorn. Mayca asked how they were found, but suspected that they had been betrayed by one of the diwatas. Ybrahim's silence confirmed Mayca's suspicion, and she said that the diwatas cannot be relied on. Ybrahim said that is not true, because the diwatas of Lireo are good friends. Wantuk asked why Mayca judges too quickly. Mayca said that they had been maltreated, she, LilaSari and the others, when they were still imprisoned in Carcero, so there will always be a part of her that will be suspicious of the diwatas. Mayca, Kaizan and the other former prisoners of Carcero walked away. LilaSari slew Hathors she encountered on the way. She apologized, saying that she had to recover her daughter. Cassiopea said LilaSari must fight; she will not die in the human world, like Amihan, because they have a similarity that LilaSari must not yet know. LilaSari enters Hathoria and slew Hathors. Hagorn said he cannot believe that LilaSari had survived and followed him back to Encantadia. LilaSari said it is his fault for not checking if she still breathes. Hagorn took out the Fifth Gem and fired a warning shot. Hagorn said that LilaSari erred if she thought she could get back his daughter from him. LilaSari resisted an energy blast from the Fifth Gem with her sword, but Hagorn managed to hold her neck with the gem's power, slowly choking her. Hagorn said LilaSari never learns. Cassiopea entered the room and cast the Kabilan like a boomerang, breaking Hagorn's hold on LilaSari. She appeared beside LilaSari and struck the ground with the spear-Kabilan, producing a shockwave that knocked down most of the Hathors, except Hagorn and Gurna. Cassiopea teleported LilaSari away. Gurna said she thought LilaSari is dead. Hagorn said LilaSari would not be able to return, and would never be able to recover his daughter. Cassiopea brings LilaSari to her abode and heals her wounds. Cassiopea tells the unconscious LilaSari not to worry, for she will not yet die; she will not desert her, and would take care of her until she gets well. A masked, hooded figure killed off all Hathors guarding Deshna and took her away. Gurna reports to Hagorn that his daughter and her guards are missing, so his daughter may have been kidnapped. Hagorn was enraged and had all the Hathors summoned. Hagorn took out the Fifth and Fire Gems. The masked figure was revealed to be Agane. Agane apologized to the infant, saying that she cannot allow a descendant of LilaSari to become heiress of Hathoria, since she has a better claim than Deshna, Pirena or Mira. Agane said she should be thanked because she will not kill her, for she will let a dragon take her away. Agane ordered the dragon to take the infant to a faraway place, and to let fate decide if she will live. The dragon obeyed and used its mouth to carry Deshna by her clothes. The dragon flew away. References